Star and her Trainier
by AxelTheArcanine
Summary: This is a small one shot i made in like 30 mins. It is about A trainier and his Arcanine and things get hot for them both ;) Rated M for lemons. pokephilia. HumanxPokemon


Guess what? after having to delete my last story because of some things IM BAAAACK! Also i do not own pokemon and non of its characters.

Star i'll go look for some oran berries while you go look for some firewood okay? "I said to my arcanine.

"Nine!" she barked at me.

"Okay be back here in 10 minutes got it?" I said as i looked at her with a serious face. Some times my arcanine has been acting funny and also has this habit of disappearing for long periods of time than coming back upset at me. So we went on our way to look for supplies we needed for our camp site and dinner.

"Oh look oran berries!" I said as i reached down and started to grab the blue plumped berries. As i look to the right of me i noticed a patch of red looking berries.

"Razz berries. Nice star would love these." i thought to myself. After picking about 5 dozen of each of the two berries i went back to the camp site. When i went back to the camp site Star was already there with a nice fire started and extra firewood beside a tree.

"WOW! Star your faster than me." i chuckled. Oh Star guess what?

"Nine!" she barked loudly

"I have your favorite berries." i said with a handful of razz berries. The face she gave me was that of a child after seeing a mound of ice cream. "Eat up girl, tomorrow he have a big day. We have our battle against the champion iris and i only brought you because you are really strong compared to the other pokemon i have.

"Arcanine!" she said excitedly as she ate her pile of razz berries.

After about 2 hours it got very dark so i looked at my watch and it showed 11:40pm.

"Man its late... ok arcanine im going to sleep dont be out here too long." i said as i went into the tent. About 30 minutes later Star came into the tent and lied down, her face facing mine. I reached my hand out and slowly rubbed on her left cheek. "Arcanine i remember when i first got you.

Flashback

_About 4 years ago when i was 14 i was training with my only pokemon swampert._

_"Swampert use hammer arm on that large bolder."_

_"Swamper!" my swampert said as he crushed the bolder with ease._

_"Now use hydro cannon on that tree!" i ordered pointing a large dead tree._

_"Swampert!" he yelled as he shot a huge hydro cannon at the tree. As he hit the tree i heard a loud yelp and seen a little_

_goldish-yellow pokemon come from behind the tree._

_"Oh a growlithe and its shiny." i said in amazement. Just than i noticed something wrong with it. I ran over to the injuried pokemon_

_and noticed it has cuts and bruises on it._

_"These look old, maybe from a previous battle." i said. I reached into my trainiers bad and pulled out a max potion. I reached_

_down to pick up the injured growlithe. Out of pure shock the little growlithe bit me._

_"its ok im not here to hurt you... i want to heal your wounds to make you feel better. WOuld you let me help you?"_

_She than looked at my swampert and started to cry. "Swampert mind going into your pokemon while i heal her?_

_"Swamp" my swampert said as he shook his head and disappeared into his ball._

_"Now that he is gone can i heal you now?"_

_"growlithe" the little fire pup smiled weakly._

_After i applied the max potion onto the pokemon i took it to the closes pokemon center. After a 30_

_minute wait Nurse Joy came to talk to me._

_"The little growlithe will be fine. Im surprised that it survived that hydro cannon and im also surprised that it is shiny. as for shiny pokemon are truly rare." she said smiling._

_"We can i go see the growlithe?" i asked._

_"Yes you may and by the way the growlithe is a little afraid of humans so be careful of her." Nurse joy said while checking on another trainers pokemon._

_With that being said i walked into the room where the growlithe was. The little growlithe ears pircked up as i entered the room._

_"Hi there." i said the growlithe. As i sat down on the chair that was in the room the little growlithe jumped onto my lap and started to smile."_

_"She taking a liking to you." a voice said behind me._

_"Oh nurse Joy its only you."_

_"Well like i said before shiny pokemon are truly rare and alot of people tend to catch pokemon like her and put them on the blackmarket."_

_"Well..." i said as i looked at the growlithe. "well how about you come with me and my swampert? I'll protect you and we will be good friends."_

_The growlithe looked at me than my swampert than back at me._

_"GROWLITHE!" she barked out in excitement._

_"I take that as a yes." Nurse Joy said._

_"I will name you Star because of the star shaped scar on your forehead._

_As i was about to leave nurse Joy stopped me to tell me something._

_"Oh Ace, before you leave i wanted to give you these." she sad as she handed me a bottle with blue pills in it._

_"What are these?" I asked._

_"Well with female pokemon they tend to go into heat." she said._

_Thanks to my good grades and excellent attention i knew what she was talking about._

_"Give her these pills when she goes into heat and you will be fine" she assured._

_"Well ok thanks and later." i said leaving the pokemon center._

End flashback.

I looked at my arcanine than remembered that she might be in heat. I turned to face the other way where my bag was and noticed that the bottle was gone.

"Aww crap i must have dropped them getting the berries." i said. As i turned back to face my arcanine i was greeted with a big wet lick. "Eww Star." i said wiping my face off. As i looked at my arcanine i had this weird sensation come over me. "Whats going on... why am i having thoughts about my pokemon... why is this happening." i said stuck in a trance like state. I went back to rub my arcanines cheek again but this time i rubbed her from her cheek down to her fluffy ass.

"Arc." she moaned.

"What is going on? Why cant i control myself? Was it because of that lick?" So many thoughts raced trough my mind. I than moved my face closer to hers and planted a big kiss on hers. I felt her kiss back than i felt her thick dog-like tongue pressing against my lips. Having no control over my movement i allowed her in my mouth. Her mouth tasted like the razz berries she ate for dinner. She than removed her lips and tongue from mines and sat up. With me still unable to move myself, she rolled me over on my back.

"Nine." she yelped.

With me on my back she than placed her crotch in my face and began to sway her hips back and forth. I than lifted my head up and began to lick her wet dog muff.

"NINE!" she barked out a loud moan.

I began to lick faster and faster until i felt wetness all around my face.

"Aww jeez this is weird but i like it... im scared." i thought to myself.

She than noticed the bulge in my pants. and started to paw at it. I than undid my pants and took them off reviling my 6 inch penis. She than began to lick on it with her rough tongue.

"Arceus her tongue hurt."

She than began to put my whole manhood into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. I started to moan which made her bob her head up and down faster.

"If she keeps this up im going to cum..." i thought to myself.

My hips buckled as i release my seed into her warm mouth. She than licked it all up and turned to face me. She put her crotch against mines than looked at me.

"Please don't... i dont want this" i said in my head.

She suddenly slammed herself on my which hurt very badly. She looked at my face and began to move her hips up and down on me.

"Jeez i knew she was a virgin but man is she tight."

I didn't like this at first but i started to melt into it. She moved her hips even faster on me which caused us both to moan. I felt myself about to climax and i knew she was close because her started to get tighter and tighter.

"im not gonna last" i said as i somehow got completed control of my body movement and gave a mighty thrust into her and cam. I felt her cum a second time on my crouch. She than fell onto the left of me and started licking my face. I looked back at her nearly fainted face and seen that i have actually has sex with my own pokemon.

"Star i don't know what just happened to it was great and i love you and always will." i said as we both faint from exhaustion. As i feel asleep i could have sworn i heard a female voice say "I love you too my love."

Well its been a while since i last put up a story but reviews will be great. ;)


End file.
